To Hell and Back 4x02
by Trenton H. Barry
Summary: CTU knows the location of one of the terrorists. They rack him to a railway. A bomb is ther as well. Can Jack stop the bomb before it kills hundreds?
1. Preview

| Commercial Preview|  
  
~Evanesscence's BRING ME TO LIFE plays in the background.~  
  
* Terrorists are planning to detonate a bomb in L.A.*  
  
Williams- Im at the railway. Is the first bomb on its way?  
  
*A government agency is all that can stop destruction and chaos.*  
  
Tony- Are you sure its him?!  
  
Adam- Yes, I am!  
  
*Lives will be in the balance.*  
  
Jack- Tony, there has to be a hundred or so people here. We need to start evacuations, now!  
  
Tony- We cant do that Jack!  
  
*Will the strength of a group of agents be enough to prevail...*  
  
Baker- Jack, I dont think we can do this. Not with this short of time.  
  
: Jack looking around desperately.:  
  
Jack- I know where the bomb is! 


	2. 8:00 to 8:10 AM

Previously on 24  
  
Two terrorists, Jefferson Navis and Jeoffrey Williams, are planning to detonate a unidentified bomb in L.A. CTU Los Angeles were alerted to this by the Department of Defense. So far all they have is a lead on Jeoffrey Williams.  
  
Palmer- L.A. can't take another hit. Not after last year.  
  
Jack- I understand, Mr. President.  
  
The following takes place between 8:00 to 9:00 AM  
  
All events are in real-time...  
  
08:00:45  
  
* Cut to motion cam. Jack Bauer is walking from his office, through the main work center of CTU. He finally stops at where Kim is sitting. She looks up.*  
  
Kim-  
  
Yeah Dad?  
  
Jack-: He bends closer to her and is talking just above a whisper.:  
  
You shouldn't be here. Not with all that's going on. All the stress that's going to come-  
  
Kim-: Interrupted him.:  
  
-Wont be more than any other day here. Dad, I know you are concerned and that's sweet, but save it for later.  
  
Jack-  
  
I will not save this for later, Kim. We are going to discuss this-  
  
*Milo walks over to Jack and interrupts him.*  
  
Milo-  
  
Jack...  
  
Jack-: Looks over at Milo and is perturbed.:  
  
Give me a second Milo. I'm in the middle of something.  
  
Milo-  
  
Jack, it can't wait. We've got a match on Williams.  
  
Jack-: Looks at Milo, and pauses.:  
  
All right send it to my computer.  
  
*Milo leaves.*  
  
Jack-: Looks back at Kim.:  
  
This isn't over.  
  
*Jack leaves, and Kim rolls her eyes and continues to work.*  
  
08:06:56  
  
*Cut to the Oval office. Palmer is pacing, when the door opens and Wayne Palmer walks in.*  
  
Palmer-: Surprised.:  
  
Wayne, I didn't call you in.  
  
Wayne-  
  
I know, and you should have. Leslie phoned me about thirty minutes ago.  
  
: Wayne walks closer to Palmer.:  
  
David, why didn't you call me in?  
  
Palmer-  
  
It was your first day off in a few months. I didn't want you to lose it.  
  
Wayne-  
  
That's a lie, David. At least when you lie to me, look at me when you do it.  
  
Palmer-: Looks at him and sits back down.:  
  
Wayne-  
  
So what's the situation? What do we know about the threat?  
  
Palmer-  
  
Virtually nothing. All we know is that there is a definite threat in Los Angeles for today.  
  
Wayne-  
  
That's all DOD could find out?! That's unacceptable!  
  
Palmer-  
  
Yes, it is.  
  
Wayne-  
  
So what are you planning to do?  
  
Palmer-: Looks up at him and shakes his head.:  
  
I don't know yet.  
  
*Cut to Williams. He is outside and hails a taxi. He gets in one.*  
  
Driver-  
  
Where to sir?  
  
Williams-  
  
MacArthur railway.  
  
08:10:23...24...25  
  
|Commercial| 


	3. 8:14 to 8:24 AM

08:14:22  
  
* Four Screen. Top Left-Williams in the Taxi. Top right- Kim typing at her  
station. Bottom Left- Jack in his office. Bottom right- Palmer sitting.*  
  
*Cut to Holly Woodard walking down a long hallway. She turns a corner and  
is in a main work center at the Department of Defense. She is confronted by  
a black haired man with a folder in his hands. *  
  
Garrison-: Hands her the folder.:  
Heres the possible targets for todays attack.  
  
Woodard-: Glances through it.:  
Thanks. Hey George, who did Montgomery send to help out CTU?  
  
Garrison-  
Switalski and Carter.  
  
Woodard-: Looks at Garrison surprised.:  
He sent Carter?  
  
Garrison-  
Yeah. Why you got a problem with Carter?  
  
Woodard-  
No. Its just...he hasnt been working here that long. I thought Montgomery  
would send a more experienced agent.  
  
Garrison-  
Apparently not. I have to go send the locations to CTU. Ill check on their  
progress and get back to you.  
  
Woodard-  
Yeah...sure.  
  
*Garrison leaves and Woodard gets out her cell phone. She walks back into  
the hallway and dials a number. Cut to an airplane. James Carter is sitting  
in his seat and looking out the window. His phone rings and he picks it  
up.*  
  
Carter-  
This is Carter.  
  
*Cut to double screen with Woodard on left and carter on right.*  
  
Woodard-  
Youre going to L.A.?!  
  
Carter-  
Harsh, Holly. Not even a 'hello' or 'hey honey'. Kinda makes me question  
our relationship.  
  
Woodard-  
Oh shut up. How did you end up getting put on L.A. today?  
  
Carter-  
Simple, I volunteered.  
  
Woodard-  
Why?  
  
Carter-  
Figured I could use a bit of exercise.  
  
Woodard-  
This isnt funny James. You know the risk of being in L.A. today.  
  
Carter-  
Yeah I do Hol, but thats not going to stop me from doing my job.  
  
Woodard-  
One day your job is going to get you killed.  
  
Carter-  
Maybe.  
  
08:21:09  
  
*Cut to Jack Bauer. He is in his office. Adam walks in.*  
  
Adam-  
Jack we have the location on Williams. Hes at the MacArthur railway.  
  
Jack-  
I thought MacArthur was closed down.  
  
Adam-  
No they reopened a few months ago, but only a few hundred people use their  
trains.  
  
Jack-: Gets up and puts a vest on. Then a jacket. He puts his gun in his  
holster.:  
Alright. Get a team assembled. Call Chase and tell him to meet me there  
with the team.  
  
Adam-:  
Alright.  
  
*Adam leaves and so does Jack.*  
  
08:24:54...55...56  
  
|Commercial| 


	4. 8:30 to 8:43 AM

**08:30:06  
**  
_Two way screen. Left- Jack in a car driving. Right- Williams walking  
through the railway.  
_

_Cut to Williams completely. He walks to a unlit part of the railway and  
gets out his Cell phone.He dials a number and holds the phone to his ear.  
_

Williams-  
Jefferson, im at the drop zone. Where are your men with the first bomb?

Navis-  
They will be there shortly.

Williams-  
Which means?

Navis-  
Which means you can wait a few more damn minutes.  
_Navis hangs up. Williams looks around and checks his watch.  
_  
__

_Cut to CTU. Tony walks over to Adam's desk and stops._

Tony-  
How are we on getting a direct spot on Williams in the station?

Adam-  
I dont know. Ten minutes, maybe. Depends on how fast we can find him  
through his purchased ticket. Cameras are searching for him right now.

Tony-  
What makes you think he even bought one?

Adam-  
Because at MacArthur, you have to buy your ticket before you get twenty  
yards in.

Tony-  
Well then why is it taking this long to track?

Adam-  
Because first we need to be sure hes even there.

Tony-  
Adam you said he was there. We sent a team there, and now Williams might be  
somewhere else!

Adam-  
A Jeoffrey Williams bought a ticket there about fifteen minutes ago.

Tony-  
It could be any Jeoffrey Williams from our list! Are you sure its him?!

Adam-  
Yes, I am! Back off and let me finish my search so we can find this guy  
faster!

Tony-_: Reluctantly leaves. He takes out his cell and dials a number.:  
_Hey Jack, its Tony. We may have a problem.  
  
_Cut to Jack._

Jack-  
What is it Tony? 

Tony-  
The guy at MacArthur may not be the Williams we are looking for.

Jack-  
Well how sure are we?

Tony-  
I dont know Jack. Adam seems sure, but im a little less optimistic.

Jack_-: Pauses.:_  
We are gonna have to go with this either way. We have nothing right now, so  
even regardless we have to take the chance.

Tony-  
Alright Jack.  
  
_Tony hangs up. Back to Jack (Because I know thats what we all want.)  
_  
_Jacks SUV pulls up to MacArthur and stops. Jack gets out and is met up  
with by Baker, Chase, and a few other unknown SWAT agents. Jack leads them  
to the hood of the SUV and takes out a picture and a schematic of the  
railway.  
_

Jack-_: Points to the picture.:  
_This is the man we are after. His name is Jeoffrey Williams and may be in  
possesion of a bomb. Orders are to keep him alive. I want team A to cover  
the trains that are set to leave, and I want team B to check the floor. See  
if you can spot him. Team A is under Edmunds and B is under Baker. Alright,  
lets go.  
  
****

**08:41:28  
**  
_Cut to Williams. A man approaches him with a suitcase.  
_

Williams-  
What took you?

Giovanni-  
Security cameras were more of a challenge than I first thought.

Williams-  
But you did manage to knock them out?

Giovanni_-: Hands him the suitcase.:  
_Yeah.

Williams_-: Opens the suitcase and it reveals a bomb casing.:  
_Is the virus already set?

Giovanni_-: Hands him a rod with a button on top.:  
_Yeah. The detonator is this. Just push the top.

Williams_-:Smiles:_  
Wonderful.

**08:43:56...57...58  
**  
**Commercial **


	5. 8:48 to 9:00 AM

**08:48:03**  
  
_Fourway Screen. Top Left- Adam looking at his screen. Top Right- Tony  
pacing. Bottom left- Jack running through the railway. Bottom right-  
Williams walking with briefcase.  
_  
_Cut to Chloe at CTU. She walks over to Kim's desk and clears her throat.  
Kim looks up at her a bit annoyed.  
_  
Kim-  
Yes, Chloe?  
  
Chloe-  
Kim youre pregnant.  
  
Kim-  
Very perceptive Chloe. Any other things you want to point out?  
  
Chloe-  
Kim im just trying to be a friend, ok. Jack's right. You shouldnt be here.  
  
Kim_-: Getting frustrated.:_  
Isnt there something you are supposed to be doing right now?  
  
Chloe-  
Yeah, but-  
  
Kim_-: Cuts her off.:  
_Then go back to doing it, and stay out of my buisness.  
  
Chloe_-: Becomes huffy and defensive.:  
_Jeeze Kim, im just trying to be a friend.  
  
Kim-  
Yeah well youre not.  
  
Chloe_-: Frowns.:_  
Fine.  
  
_Chloe Leaves._  
  
Kim_-: Rolls her eyes and shakes her head.:  
_  
_Cut to Jack Bauer. He is looking through crowds and looks at his watch. He  
turns to Baker and frowns._  
  
Baker-  
Still no word from CTU on the hostiles location?  
  
Jack-:_ Takes out his cell and dials a number.:_  
No...this is Agent Bauer. Access code 476CEL51. Patch me through to Agent  
Almeida.

_The screen cuts to a half of Jack and a half of Tony._  
  
Tony_-: Answers his phone in his office.:  
_This is Almeida.  
  
Jack-  
Tony, its Jack. Patch me through to Adam.  
  
Tony_-: Starts pushing buttons on the phone.:  
_Yeah ok Jack.  
  
__

_Cut to Adam._

Tony-  
Adam, Jacks on the line.  
  
Adam-  
Alright. Hey Jack, its me. What do you need.  
  
Jack-  
How are you doing on surveillance?  
  
Adam-:_ Looking at screens that show nothing paticular_.:  
Nothing suspicious yet from any of the cameras.  
  
__

_Cut to Jack. He has the questioning look in his eyes. He looks around and  
spots and old woman with a purple dress. It stood out in the area she was  
in.  
_

Jack-  
Adam, do you see a woman in a purple dress in the north sector of the  
railway?  
  
Adam-:_ Looks_.:  
No Jack. I dont.  
  
Jack-: _Eyes narrow and he starts moving again.:_  
Dammit! The hostile is on site.  
  
Tony-  
Jack, how are you sure?  
  
Jack-  
The surveillance has been altered. Dammit!

_Jack looks around again._

__   
  
Jack-  
Tony, there has to be a hundred or so people here. We need to start  
evacuations, now!  
  
Tony-  
We cant do that Jack. Williams will know somethings up.  
  
Jack-  
Tony, I dont even know where this guy is.  
  
Tony-:_ After his remark he hangs up.:  
_Well find out.  
  
Baker-  
Jack, I dont think we can do this. Not with this short of time.  
  
Jack_-: Looks at him and gets out his walkie talkie.:  
_Chase, I need you to start covering all the exits. Make sure anyone with  
any suspicious bags doesnt leave.  
  
Chase-  
Got it Jack.

**08:57:41  
**

_Cut to Williams. He puts a gun that hes holding into the briefcase and  
walks down a large corridoor. He comes up to the back of a train. He takes  
the bomb out and sets it. He puts it back in the briefcase and leaves it on  
the back of the train. He walks away quietly.  
  
Cut to Jack. He looks at a section near the docking area. He walks over  
there and continues walking down a corridoor. He turns a corner and finds  
Giovanni on the floor bleeding from his head, obviously dead. Jack begins  
running down the corridoor.  
_

Jack_-: Grabbing his gun and his walkie talkie.:  
_This is Bauer. The hostile is near the docking area! He is armed and  
dangerous!

_Jack stops behind the now moving train.  
_  
Jack-  
I know where the bomb is! Its on the damn train!

**08:59:58...59..  
**  
**09:00:00**

Credits 


End file.
